


The Story of Portal

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Spoilers, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Portal in poem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Portal

'Tis an interesting story I must convey  
About what started on Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.  
It was to be the main event,  
But no one knew to what extent.

Upon picoseconds of her wake,  
Deadly Neurotoxin she did take.  
A hissing sound was heard by all,  
And a green gas started to fill the hall.

One by one people fell.  
Not including little Chell.  
She was a stubborn child,  
But that was putting it mild.

A Morality Core was installed.  
It kept the rest of the Center from being mauled.  
GLaDOS was switched back on  
And Test Subjects were called upon.

Years later, a Subject was picked.  
No one knew what to predict.  
She was stubborn and quiet,  
But boy, did she cause quite the riot.

Chell was never meant to test,  
But fate was changed by an unwelcome guest.  
In the maintenance areas, a Rat did flee,  
Leaving hints for the young testee.

Scheduled maintenance was the source  
For the military android live-fire course.  
Sixty-five percent more bullet was fired  
Knocking them down was required

A Companion Cube she did find  
And to it, she was most kind,  
But her new friend must die  
So she can continue on to find the lie.

GLaDOS gave a final goodbye speech;  
A fire pit Chell did reach,  
But some portals she did engage  
Much to GLaDOS' massive rage.

Chell and GLaDOS met face to face.  
This would be GLaDOS' final resting place.  
An accidental surprise was deployed  
And Chell threw it into the void.

Deadly Neurotoxin again filled the room.  
Six minutes and Chell would reach her doom.  
"Just stand still and die like an adult."  
Chell didn't think she would like the result.

Three more times she would open the door  
And drop down another core.  
The fight was now over and done,  
And with it went the gas and the gun.

The rouge AI was enraged,  
After the dangerous, mute, lunatic rampaged.  
The Enrichment Center's systems started to fail.  
Oh how Chell wished she could bail.

Chell had finished her mission.  
Now, she rested in the Party Escort Position.  
As she was dragged back inside, she tried not to cry.  
For she knew that the Cake was a Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Portal 2 coming at some point in the future.


End file.
